


"Latch"

by bromanceorromance



Series: 13 Top Wedding Songs for 2014 [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Now I've got you in my space<br/>I won’t let go of you (never)<br/>Got you shackled in my embrace<br/>I’m latching on to you (never)'</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Latch"

"I miss you," Harry admits in a quiet voice.

Louis smiles and rolls his eyes, knowing Harry can't see him through the phone. "It's barely been a few hours, babe."

"I still miss you."

"I'll be joining you soon."

"I wish you could've just come with me."

"I know, baby," Louis sighs.

Harry's silent long enough for Louis to wonder if he's fallen asleep.

"I love you," Harry suddenly whispers.

"Not as much as I love you." Louis grins.

Harry chuckles.

"You're stuck with me, love. Never letting you go," Louis adds.

"I'll be sure to remember that."

"We're gonna get to come out this year," Louis insists. "We're gonna make it happen. No more of this sneaking around."

"I hope so."

"It's going to happen. It's been way too long."

"It's been awful."

"You've got the world suspecting you're bi, already, love."

"I'm not coming out without you."

"I know."

"No, Lou, I mean it. I don't care what they try to say. We're coming out together. I'm not going to admit that I'm bi without also admitting I have a boyfriend."

"Fiance," Louis corrects and can just imagine Harry fiddling with his ring as soon as the word slipped from his mouth.

"Fiance," he agrees. "This year."

"Promise."

Harry yawns.

"Baby, you should go to sleep."

"No, stay on the phone. I don't like sleeping alone."

"Of course, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by "Latch" by Disclosure


End file.
